Night
by pieandwings
Summary: Enjolras frunció el ceño levemente; sus mejillas sonrojadas por el vino en su cuerpo ardían con un fervor atípico en él. Tragó saliva aparentando indiferencia mientras R se alzaba para apoyar los codos en la mesa y llegar hasta Courfeyrac.


_Para mes amis Butter y Emma._

_*No sé qué título ponerle así que sólo pongo Night*_

* * *

**Night**

Once y trece minutos de la mañana y Enjolras aún seguía hablando sobre ideales e ideas revolucionarias, mientras el Musain se convertía en un bullicio de gente hablando, bebiendo y el silencio se hacía añicos entre el ir y venir de los sirvientes, quienes iban llevando cada vez más vino de un lado a otro del café.

-...Y para terminar, no importa lo que alguien pueda decirte, las palabras y las ideas pueden cambiar el mundo: el futuro de Francia está en nuestras manos. -concluyó el líder en rojo.

Los estudiantes se quedaron unos segundos escuchando sus últimas palabras y asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras volvían sus miradas hacia el vino y las chicas coquetas que aún pasaban por el café.

- Maravilloso, apoteósico, Apollo. -chilló Grantaire desde el otro extremo de la estancia, con las cejas alzadas, una sonrisa ladeada esbozándose de manera pícara, su voz sarcástica y el alcohol recorriendo sus venas.

Enjolras le dedicó una mirada seria con el rostro fruncido y decidió no decir nada; Grantaire decidió que necesitaría más alcohol.

- Enjolras, tío, ¿porqué no te nos unes? - inquierió Courfeyrac, sentado al lado de Combeferre y bebiendo del morro de la botella alegremente - Ya has terminado tu discurso semanal y hoy hemos hecho frente a la guardia sin que apenas cayera nadie de los nuestros. ¿No quieres celebrarlo al menos un poco?

Combeferre asintió conforme Courfeyrac hablaba.

- La libertad nunca descansa.

- ¿Sabes quién tampoco descansa desde hace tiempo? Tú. A este paso pasarás tu vida en una cama. -puntualizó Joly, que acababa de llegar con otra botella entre sus manos -el vino estimula el cuerpo y te proporciona descanso. Bebe un poco.

Courfeyrac soltó una risita alegre, típica de un borracho.

- 10 francos a que no bebe - le susurró a Combeferre.

- 15 a que sí.

- Hecho.

Enjolras carraspeó.

- De acuerdo, pero sólo por esta noche.

Combeferre sonrió y Courfeyrac frunció el ceño con incerteza.

- Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que oyen mis oídos? ¿Enjolras catará el vino por primera vez en su vida? - animó Grantaire con irónico dramatismo, decidiéndose a acercarse de manera sigilosa hacia ellos.

- No es la primera vez que lo he probado. -respondió el rubio con fastidio en su voz.

Courfeyrac se quedó mirando la escena con quince francos menos en su bolsillo.

- 'Ferre, ¿cómo sabías que hoy bebería? -volvió a susurrarle Courf.

- Esta mañana he oído a Grantaire discutir con Enjolras sobre cómo era posible que fuera tan casto para ser nuestro lider. -Combeferre se encogió de hombros, poniéndose las gafas rectas en el punte de su nariz- Era cuestión de tiempo que Enjolras quisiera demostrarle lo contrario.

Courfeyrac se quedó pasmado por la genuína picardía de Combeferre, quedándose estático mientras observaba la botella de Grantaire pasar de su mano izquierda a la derecha, nervioso.

- 'Ferre...

- Oh, Dios, no me gusta ese tono.

- Vamos a hacer que R y Enjolras por fin se avengan.

- Espera, espera...¿Vamos?

- Oh, sí. Esos dos son dos capullos que necesitan...florecer. No sé si me entiendes.

- Ni Jehan podría haberlo descrito mejor. -respondió Ferre, rodando los ojos.

- Es que...Míralos.

Combeferre dirigió su mirada hacia Enjolras, quien hablaba cada vez más animadamente con Joly, mientras Grantaire le observaba con disimulo y Enjolras rodaba los ojos hacia él cada vez con menos tapujos.

- Tengo la idea perfecta. -dijo Courf más para si mismo, mientras observaba el color cetrino de la botella de Joly.

- Voy a lamentarme por ello.

- ¡ Joly, Enjolras, R! ¡Venid! -chilló Courf a pesar de que sólo estaban a un metro de distancia.

Los nombrados se acercaron con incerteza en sus cabezas.

- Vamos a jugar a prueba o verdad.

Enjolras pestañeó un par de veces, sin entender, mientras los demás fruncían el ceño.

- ¿Qué juego es ese? -inquirió Joly.

- Uno que inventé yo mismo hace, exactamente, tres semanas. Estaba con una rubia de tez blanca que...

- V-Ves al grano. - pidió Enjolras.

- Enjolras, yo de ti dejaba de beber ya. Estás empezando a balbucear. -dijo Combeferre.

- ¿Qué? No, no. E-stoy bie-en.

Los estudiantes se lo quedaron mirando con asombro; nunca lo habían visto ebrio.

Enjolras se tambaleó un poco y Grantaire le cogió por los hombros, dejando inmediatamente su botella para que no se chocara contra la mesa de la izquierda.

Courfeyrac sonrió con sorna.

- Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

- Siempre ha sido fácil para estos dos. -susurró Ferre.

- Bueno, ¿en qué consiste el juego? Espero que no perturbe ningún estado del organismo humano, Courf. De ser así yo no quiero jugar.

- Estate tranquilo, Joly. No te pasará nada. - contestó, estando todos ya familiarizados con el hipocondrismo de éste.

- Mirad. El juego se basa en dos elecciones: prueba o verdad. Si eliges prueba, los demás tendrán que ponerte una prueba a realizar. Si eliges verdad, tendrán que preguntarte algo y deberás contestar con total sinceridad. Está claro, ¿no?

El resto asintió, tomando los asientos vacíos que se encontraban al lado de Courf y Ferre.

- Enjolras, deja la botella. Un vaso está bien, pero más de uno inhibe la capacidad del habla y...

- J-Joly, estoy pee-erfectamente mal. Digo...Bien. Bien. Perfecto. Normal.

Grantaire puso los ojos en blanco y cogió su botella.

- ¡Hey! R. Dame la bote-ella.

Enjolras apoyó la mano en su hombro y le sacudió para que se la diera.

- A pesar de que sería un verdadero espectáculo verte más ebrio que ahora, voy a quedármela. No necesitas más alcohol en tus venas, o de lo contrario...

Grantaire sujetó la botella con la mano opuesta al sitio de Enjolras y se la terminó de un trago.

El líder en rojo abandonó la mano de su hombro refunfuñando.

- Empieza tú, Courf -inició el juego Ferre.

- Vale.

- ¿Prueba o verdad?

Courfeyrac dirigió la mirada al techo, pensando.

- Prueba.

- De acuerdo, te retamos a...

- Besar a alguien; a quien quieras. -puntualizó Ferre.

- ¿A quién quiera? -le miró Courf con una mirada cómplice.

- Exacto.

- Elijo a Grantaire.

Grantaire salió de su ensimismamiento, dedicado sólo a vigilar la mirada perdida de su Apollo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y yo porqué?

- ¿Y porqué no? -sonrió Courf.

Grantaire le sonrió de vuelta como respuesta.

Enjolras frunció el ceño levemente; sus mejillas sonrojadas por el vino en su cuerpo ardían con un fervor atípico en él. Tragó saliva aparentando indiferencia mientras R se alzaba para apoyar los codos en la mesa y llegar hasta Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac, viéndole a centímetros de distancia, se aseguró de dedicar una mirada socarrona a Enjolras antes de acortar la distancia entre ellos.

- ¡No! -gritó Enjolras.

- ¿Hm?

Ni escasos segundos habían pasado antes de que R y Courf se apartaran y volvieran a sus asientos. Los estudiantes de otras mesas se quedaron observándole por el grito.

- ¿Y ese grito, Enjolras?

- ¿Es que te gusta Courfeyrac, acaso?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es sólo que...No sé. E-El alcohol.

- Oh, no será que te gusta Grantaire...-dejó caer Courf.

Grantaire carraspeó y pidió su cuarta botella de la noche; no le apetecía oír la respuesta.

- ¿Q-Qué?

El rubio pestañeó un par de veces, quedándose estupefacto y con la cara sofocada.

- No, p-por supuesto que...No.

Joly negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

- El amor es la peor de las enfermedades.

- Joly, pasas demasiado tiempo con Jehan.

Combeferre soltó una risotada y continuaron jugando.

- Bien. ¿A quién le toca ahora?

- Enjolras.

- Esto va a ser bueno.

- ¿Prueba o verdad? -preguntó Courfeyrac dirigiéndose al rubio.

Enjolras salió de sus pensamientos, todos llenos de preguntas sobre porqué se había sentido así con respecto a Grantaire.

- Eh...¿Prueba?

- Como no; no puedes estar ni un segundo sin acción, ¿no? -bromeó Grantaire, acercándose el morro de la botella a sus labios.

- Te reto a estar diez minutos en el armario con alguien. -le retó Joly.

- ¿C-Con alguien? ¿Quien quiera?

- S...

-No. Nosotros elegimos. -le cortó Ferre, dándole un leve codazo para que se callara.

- Elegimos a Grantaire.- dictaminó Courf.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo otra vez?

Enjolras les miró con pánico en su mirada.

- Enjolras, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué? S-Sí. Muy bien. Es sólo que...

- Ya soy consciente de que no soy lo mejor como compañía, pero es un juego. Supongo que podrías soportarme sólo por diez minutos.

Enjolras frunció el ceño con desconcierto y le miró con vehemencia.

Courfeyrac se levantó al instante y ayudó a Enjolras a entrar en el armario, acompañado de Grantaire, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a la embriaguez y podía mantenerse en alto él sólo.

- Diez minutos, ¿vale?

- Sigo sin ver la gracia a ésto.

Combeferre cerró las puertas de madera del armario, quedando el interior completamente oscuro, excepto por una leve luz que salía de entra las rejillas a la altura de sus pies.

Sus brazos se mantenían apegados por el corto espacio del armario, rozándose con la madera. El primer minuto fue largo e incómodo.

Al segundo, Grantaire carraspeó.

- Y...¿Sigues borracho?

- ¿Qué? No...Creo.

El nerviosismo de éste hizo que en pocos minutos desapareciera toda su embriaguez.

- Es una pena. Me gustaría haberte visto más tiempo ebrio. Ha sido todo un espectáculo. -dijo, tratando de sonreír.

- Tampoco iba tan mal.

- No, para nada, oh, virtuoso y casto Apollo. Más puritano que una monja.

- Oh, no vamos a volver a discutir eso otra vez.

Un segundo silenció incómodo volvió a instaurarse dentro del armario, mientras Courfeyrac y compañía mantenían la oreja pegada a la puerta, a la espera de buenas notícias.

- Yo no soy tan puritano como dices. También me sé divertir.

- Creí que no íbamos a volver a discutir eso otra vez.

Combeferre rodó los ojos desde el exterior del armario.

- Recién casados-susurró casi inaudiblemente Courfeyrac.

- Sólo quería puntualizarlo. -respondió Enjolras a Grantaire.

- Oh, sí, claro. Eres un rebelde con causas revolucionarias, se me olvidaba. -ironizó R.

Enjolras se giró hacia él, quedando a centímetros de su rostro, pero no le importó.

- Y tú eres un borracho que no cree ni tan siquiera en si mismo. -respondió con tirria.

- Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema? En serio -se giró Grantaire también hacia él- Me siento en la mesa vacía del final, te escucho cada miserable día aunque ni siquiera crea en tus ideales y un sin fin de cosas más que desconoces. Y aún sabiendo que me odias, aunque me sigas mirando con la misma mirada de decepción y odio hacia mi, sigo aquí, haciendo...Haciendo el paripé.

- ¿Perdona? La decepción y el odio son cosas muy distintas. Tú bebes porque piensas que te odio; yo me odio porque me decepcionas. ¡Y cómo si no fuera poco, tienes la decencia de criticar cada pequeño detalle del que hablo!

- ¡A eso no se le llama decencia, se le llama cinismo!

En la otra parte del armario, no hacía falta ni poner la oreja por los chillidos que pegaban cada vez más fuerte.

- Esto está un poco jodido.

- No desesperes, Courf. Ya verás.

- ¡Lo dices como si no me odiaras! ¡Como si no viera en tu rostro la antipatía y desprecio que sientes hacia mi!

- ¡Pues quizás estés equivocado! ¡Quizá no te odie; quizá sea todo lo contrario y no quiero que mueras enterrado entre botellas!

- Oh, que ruin y miserable soy por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que en efecto, Apollo se preocupa por la salud de mi vida cuando él mismo puede morir por una causa completamente perdida.

- ¡Como si te preocupara!

- ¡Pues quizás sí me importa!

- ¡Pues quizás a mi me importe más!

- ¡Pues quizás me importa más de lo que piensas! ¡Quizás sólo vaya a tus estúpidas reuniones porque es el único momento que tengo para verte! ¡Quizás no sólo soy un borracho al que no le importa nada! ¡Quizás lo único en lo que crea seas tú!

- ¡Quizás yo no te odie! ¡Quizás sea todo lo contrario! Quizás...¡Quizás crea en ti también!

- ¡Pues bien por mi!

- ¡Pues bien por ti!

Se quedaron observándose el uno al otro, con el ceño fruncido a pocos centímetros del otro y la boca entreabierta del griterío y la falta de circulación de aire dentro.

Ocho minutos; la calma se instauró de nuevo en el Musain.

- ¿Qué está pasando? -murmulló Courfeyrac.

- Después de la tormenta, llega la calma. -dijo Ferre sonriendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Les quedan tan sólo dos minutos. Estarán aprovechándolos.

- ¿Qué?

Diez minutos; Joly lo había estado contando milimétricamente.

- Ya ha pasado el tiem...

Al abrir la puerta, todos abrieron la boca con sorpresa menos Combeferre.

- Qué cojones...

Entre las miradas curiosas del Musain, Grantaire había tomado a Enjolras por la nuca con gran delicadeza, mientras Enjolras pasaba su mano por el pelo rizado y azabache de Grantaire y sus bocas se mantenían juntas, con los rostros candentes y encendidos.

Courfeyrac transformó su rostro de sorpresa en una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Atención todos! ¡Enjolras ha salido, oficial y literalmente, del armario!

Todo el Musain aplaudió con júvilo ya fuera por la notícia o porque habían más ebrios que sobrios.

Ni tan siquiera el grito de Courf ni los aplausos de los estudiantes y borrachos del Musain pudieron hacer separar a Enjolras de los labios de Grantaire.


End file.
